L'Arachel
L'Arachel (ラーチェル Rācheru, Larchel in the Japanese versions) is the Princess of the theocracy of Rausten and the niece of the Divine Emperor Mansel, Rausten's Pontifex and Lord. She fights for justice and order, emulating her parents who died doing the same when she was a little girl. Although L'Arachel is portrayed as completely self-obsessed and egotistical, and at many times comical because of her egotism, she is actually very helpful and kindhearted, providing information and support to both Ephraim and Eirika and comforting them in their time of need. Despite the apparent honor of her desire to rid the world of darkness and evil, she is also driven by a more-or-less selfish desire for fame. In her endings, she succeeds her uncle as the ruler of Rausten, and marries Innes or Ephraim if they have an A support. In the end of the game, she asks Eirika to join her tea club. She also seems to believe that fighting for the greater good should be enough of payment; she never pays Rennac even when he asks for it. In a support conversation with Joshua, she states that she does not believe that she needs luck, that she benefits from "faith." This is proven when Joshua tries to bet with L'Arachel and continuously loses, despite the fact that he attempts to fix the game in his favor. Personality L'Arachel is a very excited person who is always ready to help someone in need. As the princess of Rausten, she is spoiled and does not know much about fighting. Even though she knows magic, she has to bring Dozla and Rennac to help her, though Rennac soon leaves on his own. Stats The Sacred Stones Base Stats | Troubadour | Light |3 |18 |6 |6 |10 |12 |5 |8 |5 |6 | Staff - D | Mend Elixir Torch* White Gem** |} *In Eirika's route **In Ephraim's route Growth Rates |45% |50% |45% |45% |65% |15% |50% |} Promotion Gains Troubadour to Valkyrie *HP: +3 *Mag: +2 *Skill: +1 *Def: +2 *Res: +3 *Light Rank: D Troubadour to Mage Knight *HP: +3 *Mag: +2 *Skill: +1 *Def: +2 *Res: +2 *Anima Rank: D Overall The stat gains and caps are identical except for 1 extra res which do not really matter, because she probably maxes her Resistance anyway. So it comes down to whether you need Light magic or Anima magic on your team. L'Arachel is one of those characters that can dodge with a really good Spd and Luck. The only bad thing about her are her promotion choices as both have rather low stat caps that do not get all of L'Arachel's potential, but do not be surprised if she reaches caps for all of her stats except HP and defense. However, on the flip side, she is very notably the last unpromoted healer you recruit in the game, and comes quite underleveled by the time she joins. But with access to skirmishes and the Tower of Valni, this can be remedied if the player wishes to put in the effort. Awakening Base Stats |War Cleric |18 |48 |19 |26 |21 |28 |33 |15 |28+2 |6 | Resistance +2 Demoiselle Luck Cry Renewal Rally Resistance | Axe - B Staff - A |Bolt Axe* Fortify* |} *'Enemy only, joins unequipped Endings *'L'Arachel, Queen of Light (光の聖皇女 Hikari no Sei-kōjo) She succeeded her uncle as ruler of the Rausten theocracy several years after the war ended. She never lost her unique perspective on life. She spent much of her rule visiting the neighboring countries. *'(A Support with Innes)' Stories tell of the sparks that flew between L'Arachel and Innes when they first met. As the love between them flourished, so too did the bond that united their two nations. *'(A Support with Ephraim)' Ephraim and L'Arachel each returned home after the war, but L'Arachel visited Renais often. Over time, the two were wed. Their marriage threw Rausten into turmoil, but L'Arachel's self-centeredness carried the day. *'(A Support with Dozla)' L'Arachel was, in time, made queen of Rausten, with Dozla at her side, as always. Later, Dozla wept like a baby when L'Arachel was wed. His emotional outburst is remembered as much as, if not more than, the ceremony itself. Other Supports *Eirika *Joshua *Rennac Quotes Recruitment Conversations Eirika's Route Eirika: You! L'Arachel! L'Arachel: Hello! So it's true! Blessings do come in threes! Eirika: L'Arachel, this place is dangerous. You should find safe haven elsewhere. L'Arachel: Oh, you needn't worry about us. As you well know, my divine mission is to purge the land of these obscenities. I will show you the splendor that is L'Arachel in action! Bear witness! Eirika: If you insist. At least let us join forces for the time being. Battle Conversations *'VS. Riev' Riev: Heh heh heh. The young lady of Rausten... The more cruel and gruesome your death, the more that cur Mansel would weep, am I right? And that would make me so very, very happy. L'Arachel: Do you think your words will frighten me? I am the princess L'Arachel! Slaying demons is my forte! You who have sold your soul to the soulless... I grant you release from your wretched existence. Death Quote Gallery File:LArachelsGroup.png|L'Arachel's group (cg) File:LArachelingame.gif|L'Arachel's portrait in The Sacred Stones File:L'Arachel Uses Evil Eye!!!.png|L'Arachel in a battle screenshot as a Mage Knight File:L`arachel valkyrie magic.gif|L'Arachel's battle sprite in The Sacred Stones as a Valkyrie. File:L`arachel valkyrie magic critical.gif|L'Arachel performing a critical hit in The Sacred Stones as a Valkyrie. File:l`arachel mageknight magic normal.gif|L'Arachel's battle sprite in The Sacred Stones as a Mage Knight. File:L`arachel mageknight magic.gif|L'Arachel performing a critical hit in The Sacred Stones as a Mage Knight. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones characters